<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home (Kagehina) by aslanlyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595382">Home (Kagehina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanlyn/pseuds/aslanlyn'>aslanlyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanlyn/pseuds/aslanlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles se despedem pela chamada de vídeo enquanto tentam controlar a animação. A despedida fora um tanto afobada, desajeitada, o que fez Tobio repensar em suas ações. Mas não tem problema. Não tem mesmo. Amanhã ele estará indo para o Brasil e poderá aproveitar o seu namorado o quanto quiser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home (Kagehina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kageyama Tobio não faz parte da seleção japonesa nessa história!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assim que o vejo, fico estático no lugar.</p><p>  Meu coração bate tão forte que sinto que a qualquer momento ele pulará para fora do meu peito. Estou há tanto tempo sem vê-lo que me esqueci como meu corpo reage ao simples ato de estar no mesmo local que ele, apenas contemplando sua presença estonteante.</p><p>  Quero segurá-lo pelos braços e observar os pormenores que o tempo conseguiu mudar desde que nos despedimos na estação de Miyagi em meio a beijos apaixonados e promessas até então cumpridas. Quero ver o quanto seu cabelo da cor do pôr do sol cresceu, o bronze da sua pele após suas queixas sobre o clima quente, os míseros centímetros a mais que é a razão de seu orgulho e provocações por mensagens. Tenho várias coisas em mentes para fazer no Brasil, no entanto, a única coisa que consigo pensar no momento é admirar o quanto este país conseguiu mudar fisicamente alguém que eu amo.</p><p>  Mas não tenho tempo.</p><p>  A última coisa que vejo é o seu sorriso gigantesco tornando-se um borrão. Shouyou vem correndo em minha direção, assustando-me pela rapidez. Incapaz de conter o meu sorriso, abro os braços e espero pelo peso do seu corpo que logo chega até mim. Ignorando os olhares alheios, o levanto até suas pernas se enrolarem na minha cintura, segurando sua nuca para manter seu nariz enfiado em meu pescoço.</p><p>  O toque me faz suspirar como um idiota.</p><p>  － Eu senti tanta a sua falta － sua voz está abafada pelo contato da minha pele. Sinto seu sorriso fazendo cócegas no local.</p><p>  Beijo a sua têmpora e aproveito a oportunidade para sentir seu cheiro que tanto me fez falta.</p><p>  － Eu estou aqui agora, Shou.</p><p>  Ele busca o meu rosto e, de repente, estamos nos olhando pessoalmente depois de meses de espera. Mais uma vez, meu coração bombeia sangue sem misericórdia. Seus olhos castanhos brilhantes espelham o brilho dos meus, demonstrando por meio de um olhar o turbilhão de sentimentos contidos pela distância. Como o esperado, Shouyou realmente ganhou um bronzeado do Brasil. Seu rosto, antes pálido, agora possui um tom perfeitamente feito para ele, o deixando ainda mais lindo. Vendo este pequeno pormenor tão de perto agora, não consigo não sorrir.</p><p>  Como resposta ele solta uma risadinha, envolve meu rosto com as duas mãos e, em seguida, me puxa para um beijo.</p><p>  E aí está a sensação que não experimentei depois que ele se foi. Estou tão feliz que tenho medo de gargalhar em sua boca. Como eu senti falta dos seus lábios contra os meus.</p><p>  Sua língua acaricia a minha, causando-me arrepios de uma maneira que só Hinata Shouyou é capaz de fazer. O agarro mais forte, ignorando todos ao nosso redor e desfrutando do nosso momento tão aguardado por mim. Com o tempo, após muita paciência, aprendi a deixar de lado as caretas alheias para focar no que realmente me faz bem. Simplesmente não vale a pena me sentir mal por opiniões preconceituosas de pessoas que nunca me viram na vida.</p><p>  Ele termina o beijo com dois selinhos e me olha dentro dos olhos.</p><p>  — Vamos para a casa.</p><p>  Ficamos assim mais por alguns segundos já que, curiosamente, minha resistência obteve o seu fim mais cedo do que estou acostumado. Não posso negar que Shouyou está mais mais forte e pesado do que o garoto que me despedi há um ano atrás. Isso me faz querer observá-lo ainda mais.</p><p>  Ajeito a mochila em minhas costas enquanto Shouyou pega uma das minhas malas de rodinhas. Passo meu braço por seus ombros e o trago para perto de mim antes que começamos nossos passos para sair do aeroporto. Não me lembro a última vez que fiquei tão feliz quanto hoje. O simples ato de estar ao lado dele torna meus dias incríveis.</p><p>  Assim que saímos do aeroporto, damos de cara com uma confusão de automóveis e pessoas. Apesar de ainda ser de manhã, o sol já brilha no céu com toda intensidade. Secretamente, imploro para que Shouyou não tenha vindo me encontrar a pé. Mais três minutos exposto ao calor e eu me tornarei um picolé.</p><p>  Felizmente, ele me conduz até um carro cinza estacionado próximo de nós enquanto me diz que pediu um Uber. Um homem barbudo sai do automóvel e abre o porta-malas para que Shouyou possa colocar a minha bagagem. Ele nos cumprimenta em português e eu faço o possível para respondê-lo com a melhor pronúncia que consegui após alguns treinamentos. Mesmo achando que mandei bem, o homem me olha por alguns segundos curioso, como se houvesse ligado os sinais e percebesse que eu não sou do seu país.</p><p>  — Nada mal, Kageyama Tobio — Shouyou diz quando nos acomodamos no carro. Ele está abraçado comigo, o queixo apoiado no meu peito para me olhar nos olhos. O cheiro do seu shampoo de limão nunca esteve tão perceptível.</p><p>  — Você achou?</p><p>  — Uhum — eu beijo a sua testa em agradecimento. — Como foi a viagem? Foi tudo bem?</p><p>  — Foi tranquila. Dormi a maior parte do tempo.</p><p>  É mentira.</p><p>  E pela maneira como Shouyou me olha ele deve ter percebido.</p><p>  Me sinto um idiota, mas é difícil para mim admitir que não consegui dormir durante a viagem inteira por estar ansioso demais para vê-lo. Tentei todos os métodos conhecidos para driblar a ansiedade e conseguir tirar ao menos um cochilo, porém, era uma missão impossível fechar os olhos por algumas horinhas.</p><p>  A emoção de finalmente ter chegado ao meu destino fez o sono ir embora assim que pisei no solo brasileiro, no entanto, não duvido que assim que deitar em uma cama eu durma no mesmo instante. Mas Shouyou não precisa saber disso por enquanto.</p><p>  — Bem, você vai descansar em um lugar mais confortável quando chegarmos em casa — ele sorri, fingindo acreditar em mim. — É uma pena o Pedro ter viajado. Ele queria muito te conhecer.</p><p>  — Também queria conhecê-lo. Você costuma falar dele o tempo todo.</p><p>  — Bem, eu também falo muito de você para ele... Meio que até mais que o saudável.</p><p>  Uma grande onda de satisfação invade meus sentimentos. Talvez seja idiotice, mas fico feliz por saber que Shouyou fala de mim para alguém daqui. Faz eu me sentir um pouquinho mais acolhido.</p><p>  — O que foi? — Ele pergunta.</p><p>  — O que foi, o quê?</p><p>  — Você estava me olhando com um sorrisinho estranho.</p><p>  — Só estou feliz por estar com você. Senti a sua falta o tempo todo.</p><p>  Shouyou fica surpreso por alguns segundos após minhas palavras. Ele sabe como ninguém o quanto é raro eu dizer coisas desse tipo sem soar como um robô. Apesar de demonstrar meus sentimentos por meio de ações para ele, é difícil expressá-los com palavras. Durante toda a minha vida, isso me prejudicou a desenvolver meu relacionamento com as pessoas, no entanto, Shouyou me conhece perfeitamente e entende meu jeito muito bem.</p><p>  É por isso que ele abre um sorriso enorme para mim.</p><p>  E então me sinto cara a cara com o sol dentro deste carro. Ele pode ter mudado desde a última vez que eu o vi pessoalmente, mas o seu sorriso continua o mesmo de antes: lindo e radiante como a maior estrela do universo.</p><p>  Não resistindo a vontade, aproveito a concentração do motorista no trânsito do Rio de Janeiro para beijá-lo até ele ficar vermelho de forma adorável e esconder o rosto em meu peito.</p><p>  Como eu amo o Brasil.</p><p>     [...]</p><p>  Eu capotei.</p><p>  Assim que deitei na cama do quarto do Shouyou depois de um banho enquanto esperava ele falar com Pedro por telefone, meus olhos me traíram e acabei dormindo sem nem me dar conta.</p><p>  Era óbvio que eu não queria dormir ainda. Queria passar mais um tempo com Shou, aproveitar sua companhia, falar sobre como estava Japão e nossos amigos, sobre como é fazer parte do Adlers mesmo que já tenhamos tido essa conversa virtualmente. Mas é claro que meu corpo não daria conta de tanto esforço. Eu precisava descansar mesmo que não quisesse naquele momento. Infelizmente ainda não sou capaz de controlar o sono com tanta precisão. Sem falar do fuso horário tão diferente do que conheço.</p><p>  Quando acordo no maior absoluto silêncio, sem Shouyou no canto da cama como estava no momento em que adormeci, noto que me sinto renovado o suficiente para tramar mais uma daquelas corridas malucas que disputava com ele no ensino médio. Éramos tão competitivos naquela época, arranjando um jeito de, até mesmo, fazer o simples ato de caminhar uma competição idiota e cheia de xingamentos. Nunca admiti para ele, mas sinto falta deste tempo, quando estávamos diariamente se provocando e treinando como loucos até sermos repreendidos por alguém. Apesar de estar realizando o meu sonho atualmente, jogando profissionalmente e lutando pelo meu time nos campeonatos, nada se compara àquele tempo. Mas sei que, um dia, estaremos juntos mais uma vez. Sei que sim.</p><p>  Com este pensamento, me levanto da cama e vou ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Quando me olho no espelho, levo um susto ao notar fios do meu cabelo colados na minha bochecha esquerda. Só então noto que babei enquanto dormia. Céus, tomara que Shouyou não tenha me visto assim. Eu me mataria de vergonha.</p><p>  Tento ignorar a cena imaginária da minha mente e decido ir procurá-lo. No caminho para sair do quarto, fico paralisado no lugar ao notar uma foto de nós dois na cômoda ao lado da porta. Meu coração quase foge do meu peito ao observá-la com mais precisão: estamos na casa de Tsukishima, sentados no chão e alheios à câmera. Shouyou está com um sorrisão nos lábios, lembrando-me que o motivo era a minha carranca por ter falhado no teste de inglês. Havíamos feito uma aposta da qual, obviamente, eu perdi, fazendo Shouyou ganhar um mês de onigiri de graça como prêmio. Estou com o rosto muito próximo do dele para alguém que ainda não era seu namorado. Naquela época, eu não tinha dificuldade só no inglês. Minha burrice em perceber meus sentimentos por ele me fez perder um bom tempo.</p><p>  Há outra foto de nós dois, porém, com nossos amigos e outra com Natsu. Também noto fotos dele com seus amigos do Brasil e uma dele sozinho na praia. Ele está lindo; seu cabelo ainda mais ruivo sob o sol brilhante do Rio de Janeiro. Mais tarde, quero observá-las melhor.</p><p>  Por fim, decido ir à sua procura. O encontro na cozinha que é tão pequena quanto é confortável. Ele está de pé, apoiado no balcão e de costas para mim, observando a paisagem que a janela lhe oferece. Está tão quieto que chego a estranhar. Hinata Shouyou é o tipo de pessoa que nunca consegue ficar calado e parado por mais de dez minutos. Até mesmo enquanto dorme seu corpo não relaxa. Já levei muitas pancadas por causa deste pequeno problema.</p><p>  Sorrateiramente, vou até ele e o abraço forte, envolvendo seu corpo nos meus braços. Ele não se assusta como pensei que faria, tampouco me repreende com uma cotovelada. Apenas sorri e leva a minha mão direita até a boca, beijando-a.</p><p>  — Oi — ele diz erguendo a cabeça e encostando ela em meu peito.</p><p>  — Por quanto tempo eu dormi?</p><p>  — Da última vez que chequei já fazia cinco horas.</p><p>  Solto um suspiro.</p><p>  — Desculpa, Shou — beijo sua testa e ele fecha um olho. Dou outro beijo só por achar seu ato fofinho. — Desperdicei praticamente o dia inteiro.</p><p>  — Não precisa se desculpar. Hoje você precisa descansar.</p><p>  — Mas quase não temos tempo. Daqui alguns dias, eu voltarei para...</p><p>  — Shh — ele me interrompe com um sorriso —, não precisamos falar da sua partida agora. Vamos só aproveitar a companhia um do outro enquanto podemos, tudo bem?</p><p>  Mesmo me sentindo culpado, assinto como uma criancinha birrenta. Não me sinto orgulhoso disso mas é sobre o meu tempo limitado com o meu namorado que estamos conversando. Não voei até o outro lado do mundo para desperdiça-lo dormindo.</p><p>  — Amanhã vamos à praia — Shouyou continua. — Quero que conheça os meus amigos do vôlei e que também jogue comigo como nos velhos tempos. Mas só se você quiser.</p><p>  — Sabe que a minha resposta é sim.</p><p>  — Tem certeza? Não quero que se sinta desconfortável por uma vontade minha.</p><p>  — Tá tudo bem.</p><p>  — Você tem certeza? Mesmo?</p><p>  — Por que tanta dúvida? Não confia em mim?</p><p>  — Claro que sim — ele vira seu corpo de frente para o meu, desta vez, abraçando minha cintura. — É que... Eu sei como é difícil para você interagir com novas pessoas e ainda mais algumas que nem falam a sua língua. Não quero que você se sinta pressionado e, muito mesmo, desconfortável por minha causa.</p><p>  Eu suspiro fundo.</p><p>  — Isso, com certeza, não vai acontecer. Quero conhecer tudo sobre a sua vida aqui: seus amigos, suas novas descobertas, seus lugares favoritos, suas comidas favoritas. Tudo. Eu vim até aqui por um único motivo e esse motivo é você. Não me importa o que vem na sua nova bagagem, eu quero vê-la por inteiro nesse tempo que temos juntos — falo tudo de uma vez, afobado pela determinação. — Então sim, quero ir na praia amanhã, ok?</p><p>  Os lábios de Shouyou esticam-se tanto que me pergunto se não sente dor nas bochechas. Tinha me esquecido do quão bom é receber um desses sorrisos pessoalmente. Há algo inexplicável na maneira como ele me faz sentir quando faz isso. Sinto-me como se, de repente, eu me tornasse a pessoa mais sortuda do universo apenas pelo fato de tê-lo feito sorrir. Eu preciso desfrutar dessa sensação mais vezes.</p><p>  Ele começa a trazer o seu rosto até o meu bem devagar, sem deixar de me fitar e sorrindo daquele jeitinho só dele. Sorrio de volta, já entendendo a sua intenção. Com o último centímetro alcançado, nossos lábios se tocam e damos início a um beijo. Seus lábios são tão macios que dá ao toque uma porção de sutileza. Meu coração começa a bater desgovernado pela centésima vez desde o momento que o revi, fazendo-me não querer perder essa sensação tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo angustiante.</p><p>  Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, em um selinho singelo e paciente até eu sentir suas mãos passeando pelo meu peito para alcançar o caminho da minha nuca, apertando a região de uma forma que, estranhamente, me agrada. Afasto nossas cabeças para resfolegar, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo os seus ansiosos, famintos. Começamos a aproximar novamente.</p><p>  Ele enfia a sua língua na minha boca com agressividade, suspirando com o contato. Eu o trago para mais perto pela cintura, acariciando a pele. O misto de sensações começa a despertar tanto em mim quanto em Shouyou. Sinto seu corpo arrepiando-se em sintonia com o meu, meus lábios sugando os seus para sentir o seu gosto entorpecente no segundo em que ele grunhe na minha boca e puxa os fios da minha nuca.</p><p>  A cada roçar das nossas línguas, eu sinto a sensação fora do comum que desfruto quando o beijo fervendo em minhas veias. Sei que ele se sente da mesma maneira pois o sinto se derreter contra mim quando deixo meus dedos embrenharem em seus fios ruivos. Controlo a vontade de sorrir. Não sei se fora a distância ou o momento que o deixou assim tão necessitado pelo meu toque, no entanto, não deixo de enaltecer o que um beijo meu pode causar em si.</p><p>  Só sei que senti falta disso. Muita falta.</p><p>  Eu não sei com exatidão como aconteceu mas, no segundo seguinte, a mão de Shouyou está abrindo um dos botões da minha calça. Entro em alerta, separando nossos lábios para olhá-lo em choque. O que me surpreende não é o seu gesto e sim a falta de vergonha em fazê-lo. Como costume, esperava seu rosto em chamas ou, até mesmo, ele fugindo para o cômodo mais próximo, porém, surpreendentemente, ele gargalha com vontade sem deixar de me olhar. </p><p>  — Olha só para você — ele zomba, sugando o ar para os pulmões com a intenção de se recuperar. — Todo vermelhinho. </p><p>  — Você também vai ficar quando eu te der um soco, seu idiota.</p><p>  — Uau, ele veio mais cedo do que eu esperava — ele ri, acariciando minha bochecha como se não fosse nada para beijá-la em seguida. — Amo você.</p><p>  — Babaca.</p><p>  — Que você sentiu muita falta.</p><p>  — Não pode ter tanta certeza disso.</p><p>  — Ah, mas eu tenho. Você não viria até o outro lado do mundo para me ver se não sentisse a minha falta. E não adianta negar que a Natsu me contou tudo sobre os seus choramingos quando ia visitá-la.</p><p>  — Aquela pirralha...</p><p>  — Ela te adora.</p><p>  — Eu sei — sorrio, lembrando-me do nosso tempo juntos desde que Shouyou veio para o Brasil. — Eu também adoro ela.</p><p>  — E eu adoro você dois — em gratidão pela confissão, dou um beijo na sua testa. Ele bate palmas rapidamente. — Muito bem então. Está com fome? Vou preparar algo para nós dois.</p><p>  — Tudo bem.</p><p>  — Vá arrumar as suas coisas enquanto eu preparo. Vou até você quando terminar.</p><p>  Alguns minutos depois, ele aparece no quarto com uma bandeja farta de guloseimas e comemos ali mesmo na companhia um do outro. Devo dizer que comer pessoalmente com ele nem se compara às refeições pela chamadas de vídeo. É difícil conciliarmos nosso tempo juntos quando eu estou no Japão. Cada um tem seus deveres e preocupações quando estamos separados. Sem falar do grande vilão chamado fuso horário. Sério, por que nossos horários têm que serem tão distintos? Não havia outro país para meu namorado ir passar dois anos?</p><p>  Apesar das barreiras, sempre consigo uns minutinhos para nós dois seja ele meia hora ou, no pior dos dias, cinco minutos. Vale a pena cada segundo que eu o vejo pela vídeo chamada mesmo que seja breve e eu sei que ele pensa como eu. Em dias assim, gosto de pensar que é somente uma fase, que logo ele voltará para casa e, de bônus, ainda melhor do que se foi.</p><p>  Enquanto como o meu sanduíche, Shouyou me conta sobre a sua experiência em um país com uma cultura tão diferente da nossa. Fala sobre os seus treinamentos, suas comidas favoritas que fará questão de me mostrar, suas músicas prediletas, os novos amigos que fizera, dos animes que assistiu com Pedro e, claro, do quanto o vôlei de praia é irado. Não deixo de notar o seu sorriso animado enquanto me deixa informado. Fico feliz por saber que ele se sente bem aqui.</p><p>  Quando chega a minha vez, falo sobre minha experiência no Adlers e de como está Japão no tempo que ele está distante. Quando resolvo falar dos nossos amigos, os olhos dele começam a brilhar, o que me faz lembrar de uma mala gigante que eu trouxe comigo.</p><p>  － Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa — digo enquanto caminho até a mala azul-escura e a levo até onde ele está.</p><p>  Ele me olha curioso.</p><p>  — Hm, o que tem aí?</p><p>  — Presentes.</p><p>  — Presentes? </p><p>  — Sim. Pra você.</p><p>  Quando eu abro a mala e Shouyou nota a quantidade de papel presente nas suas mais diversas cores e estampas, os olhos dele brilham ainda mais do que antes como uma criança descobrindo pela primeira vez a diversão em um brinquedo. Ele ajeita a postura na cama, falhando em esconder a animação. Não resisto e dou risada do seu comportamento.</p><p>  — Qual é a graça, seu bobo?</p><p>  — Nunca ganhou presentes na vida? Parece uma criança.</p><p>  — Cala a boca! — ele volta a olhar para a mala. — Isso é tudo é meu? Tem certeza?</p><p>  — Sim. São presentes de todos os nossos amigos e dos seus pais. Quando souberam que eu viria para cá ficaram loucos! Quase todo dia alguém batia na minha porta para entregar os seus presentes.</p><p>  — Nossa... </p><p>  Ele olha para as mãos descansando no colo, mexendo os dedos de forma tranquila. Só então quando me olha nos olhos que percebo os seus marejados. Eu arregalo os meus em surpresa.</p><p>  — Você está chorando?</p><p>  —  É claro que não — ele passa o dorso da mão nos olhos rapidamente, claramente envergonhado. — Só não consigo acreditar que tudo isso é para mim. Como passei todos esses meses distante, pensei que uma parte de vocês havia me esquecido. Me sinto importante agora.</p><p>  — Vem cá.</p><p>  Eu agarro suas mãos e o trago para mim. Ele engatinha até o meio das minhas pernas e me abraça, quase me fazendo deitar na cama pela rapidez. No momento em que acaricio seu cabelo macio, escuto ele fungar baixinho, como se não quisesse que eu ouvisse.</p><p>  — Você é importante, está bem? Para mim, para seus amigos e para a sua família. Todos sentem a sua falta assim como eu tenho certeza que você também sente — ele escuta em silêncio, a ponta gelada do seu nariz tocando o meu pescoço em contraste com a sua respiração quente. — Eu não sei cem porcento como você se sente aqui mas quero que saiba que nada mudou. Tudo continua igual assim como os nossos sentimentos por você. E não chora, ok? Odeio te ver assim.</p><p>  — É de felicidade.</p><p>  — É um choro de qualquer maneira.</p><p>  — Tudo bem — ele se afasta para me olhar com um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos estão um pouco vermelhos e úmidos, o que me faz limpá-los com meus polegares. — Você é muito atencioso quando quer.</p><p>  É a minha vez de ficar envergonhado.</p><p>  — Sim, só quando eu quero. Agora abra os seus presentes.</p><p>  Ele suspira fundo, pegando uma caixa com papel azul-marinho para dar início. A cada papel rasgado, seu sorriso aumenta enquanto observa todos os detalhes do que ganhou. Ele chora mais um pouco quando descobre um álbum de fotos de seus pais e Natsu no meio da confusão de presentes e gargalha pela camiseta rosa choque que ganhou de Tsukishima. O tênis de corrida de Tanaka e os sete volumes do mangá de One Piece de Yachi, pela minha observação, foram os que ele mais gostou apesar de ficar eufórico com todos. Quando ele pega um dos dois restantes na mala e franze o cenho, sinto como se o iceberg que afundou Titanic estivesse hospedado em minha barriga.</p><p>  — Hm, esse não tem nome.</p><p>  — É que quem comprou esse fui eu.</p><p>  Ele me encara com os olhos banhados de supresa.</p><p>  — Tobio, isso não é justo. Eu não comprei nada para você.</p><p>  — Não preciso de presentes.</p><p>  — Eu também não — ele estica o braço até agarrar a minha mão e a acaricia com delicadeza. — Ter você comigo já é um presente. Você sabe disso, não sabe?</p><p>  — Não pude evitar. Me desculpa — sou sincero, tentando driblar a timidez por suas palavras naturais. Sempre admirei essa sua capacidade de dizer o que quer sem precisar se preparar para isso, como se fosse algo natural de sua personalidade. Já no meu caso, preciso de alguns minutos de preparação. — Só abre, tá? Se não gostar, por favor, seja sincero.</p><p>  — É claro que eu irei gostar, seu bobo.</p><p>  Os próximos segundos são de total agonia para mim. Sinto como se meu mundo, de repente, estivesse em câmera lenta. Consigo ver com calma os dedos de Shouyou tendo dificuldade para desfazer o laço da caixa, vejo a pontinha da sua língua para fora em sinal de concentração, sua testa franzida, a iluminação do sol invadindo o quarto pela janela aberta e deixando a sua pele com mais um toque de dourado e, até mesmo, seu pomo de adão se movimentando. Minha mente tenta de todas as formas me sabotar, criando as mais diversas cenas em que Shouyou acha o meu presente completamente cafona.</p><p>  Tenho medo de começar a suar. Nem mesmo em um final de campeonato cheguei a me sentir assim. Reconheço que nunca estive sob tanta tortura.</p><p>  É claro que já presenteei meu namorado. Apesar de não ter sido muitas, todos os meus presentes tiveram um grande significado. E em todas as vezes ele adorou. Lembrando-me disso, começo a rezar para que ele também goste desse. Não sei o que farei caso ele não goste. Querendo ou não, coloquei os meus sentimentos dentro daquela caixa em suas mãos e espero que ele entenda isso.</p><p>  Desfazendo o laço amarelo, Shouyou me olha com cautela. Julgando pela sua cara, ele já deve ter notado o meu nervosismo mas, no fim, resolve não falar nada e eu o amo por isso.</p><p>  Com calma demais para o meu gosto, ele retira a tampa da caixa e dá de cara com o que há dentro dela.</p><p>  — Tobio...</p><p>  — N-não, por favor, deixa eu falar. Eu sei que é simples mas tem um significado para mim e espero que também tenha para você. Quero que quando você se sentir desanimado com seus objetivos profissionais, olhe para eles e pense que eles são o seu futuro. Todo o seu tempo aqui no Brasil não é em vão, Shou. Você está cada vez mais próximo da realização dos seus sonhos e eu não poderia te admirar mais pelo seu esforço — falo sem parar, driblando a vergonha para um bem maior. — Quando você se sentir sozinho, mesmo que esteja rodeado por seus amigos do vôlei e pelo Pedro, olhe para eles e lembre que eu estou te esperando seja onde eu estiver. Não importa se estamos distantes ou não: eles representam o nosso futuro. Enquanto você se esforça aqui, eu me esforço no Japão e, no fim, iremos chegar no topo do mundo como sempre sonhamos e prometemos um ao outro. Juntos. Como tem sido desde que nos conhecemos.</p><p>  Quando termino, provavelmente quase roxo de vergonha, Shouyou não diz nada. Seus olhos não saem dos dois bonecos de pelúcia que eu lhe dei. Devo admitir que eles estão incríveis. Quando pedi para que a amiga do Romero fizesse após sua recomendação, não esperava que ela se empenharia tanto para que eles representassem tão fielmente as nossas fisionomias. Eles são idênticos à nos dois: o dele é ruivo, com olhinhos castanhos e sorridente, dando um belo contraste com o meu moreno, de olhos azuis e com um sorriso quase imperceptível, lembrando-me mais um biquinho emburrado do que um sorriso. No entanto, o maior destaque deles sao as suas vestes.</p><p>  O uniforme da seleção japonesa de vôlei com nossos números no Karasuno.</p><p>  Tão vermelho quanto o meu rosto deve estar agora.</p><p>  Não consigo ler a expressão de Shouyou e isso começa a me preocupar. É desesperador vê-lo tão quieto quando já estou acostumado com sua animação e alegria na maior parte do tempo que nos conhecemos. É como se o mundo estivesse girando ao contrário. Sinto meu coração descompassado, com batidas tão forte que tenho medo que ele entre em colapso e se exploda. Não sei se posso aguentar mais um segundo desta tortura.</p><p>  Respiro fundo.</p><p>   — Shou... Você não vai dizer nada? Tudo bem se não gostar. Não precisa ter medo de me dizer.</p><p>  Vou de joelhos até ele na cama, me odiando por ter criado este cenário enquanto tento esconder a minha decepção.</p><p>  Mas então algo acontece. Ele levanta o rosto e eu quase solto um suspiro de alívio quando vejo o seu sorriso iluminando a sua face inteira. Mal consigo ver os seus olhos brilhando por mais lágrimas antes que ele pule em cima de mim e nos faça cair para trás no colchão.</p><p>  Sou surpreendido por uma sequência de beijos por toda o meu rosto, fazendo-me rir.</p><p>  — Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto. Este é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei desde que eu nasci — ele diz, intercalando entre beijos e palavras e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. Sinto-me como se quisesse viver nesse momento para sempre. — Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.</p><p>  — Nunca mais me torture desse jeito — digo, segurando seu rosto com as mãos para que ele possa me olhar. — Pensei que você não tinha odiado.</p><p>  — Como eu vou odiá-los, Tobio? Eles são as coisinhas mais fofas que eu já tive. E um deles ainda tem a sua cara emburrada — ele traz o boneco para perto de mim, comparando as nossas faces e sorrindo por perceber a semelhança. Ele me dá mais um beijo, dessa vez na ponta do nariz. — Me diz como eu posso não gostar deles?</p><p>  — Que bom que gostou. Era essa a minha intenção.</p><p>  — Eu não sei como agradecer. Não comprei nada para você. Estou me sentindo um péssimo namorado.</p><p>  — De novo voltamos a isso? Não precisa agradecer. Fiz porque eu amo você e não preciso de nada em troca — acaricio sua bochecha com o polegar, sorrindo sincero. — Só quero te fazer feliz.</p><p>  — Você é mesmo incrível. Muito obrigado.</p><p>  — Já que quer tanto agradecer, agradeça a amiga do Romero. Ela quem fez.</p><p>  Nunca vi os olhos de Shouyou tão arregalados como agora. Suprimo uma gargalhada para não deixá-lo irritado.</p><p>  — Romero? Tipo o Romero, jogador de vôlei?</p><p>  — Só conheço este Romero, Shou.</p><p>  — Meu deus, é sério? Isso é demais!</p><p>  — Sim. Agora abra o seu último presente que fui eu que comprei também. E por favor não faça essa cara para mim. Não me arrependo de nada.</p><p>  O processo é o mesmo: Shouyou rasga o papel presente, analisa a camiseta com Soul Setter escrito na frente idêntica à minha do ensino médio, sorri enorme e me agradece da melhor forma possível. É fácil saber que ele gostaria quando vive cobiçando as minhas em todas as oportunidades que encontra. Ele até coloca no corpo de tão animado, me fazendo engolir um suspiro ao vê-lo sem camisa. Apesar de saber que ele anda malhando, treinando e se alimentando de maneira balanceada, não esperava que seus músculos fossem tão perceptíveis assim. Fico admirado pela mudança física mas não deixo ele saber. Quase falho quando minha mão coça para tocar suas sardas e pintinhas mas sou forte o suficiente.</p><p>  Depois disso, nos ajeitamos na cama para assistirmos o anime que Pedro nos recomendou, alegando que dois dos personagens pareciam nós dois. Envolvo Shouyou em meus braços, acariciando seu ombro com o polegar enquanto ele repousa a cabeça em meu peito. Tão perto assim, o seu cheiro parece tomar conta de todo o quarto. Desta vez suspiro fundo e feliz. Despreocupado.</p><p>  São momentos assim que mais senti falta. Ter ele por perto, sentindo a sua pele macia e quente em contato com a minha, sua respiração assoprando minha camisa, uma de suas mãos entrelaçada com a minha enquanto a outra acaricia de leve minha barriga. É indiscutível. Quando estávamos no ensino médio, era raro os dias que tínhamos um tempo para ficarmos assim. Shouyou tinha que cuidar da Natsu e quando não fazia isso estudava para não correr o risco de falhar novamente nas provas escolares. Eu também estudava pelo mesmo motivo, porém, um pouquinho menos do que ele. Sempre tive dificuldade para focar no estudo quando poderia estar usando o meu tempo para treinar minhas habilidades. Era um sacrifício ficar sentado em frente àquela mesa fria do meu quarto sem parar de pensar nisso até pegar no sono. Quase falhei em mais algumas provas por causa desse pequeno problema mas, no fim, tudo correu bem.</p><p>  Lá fora, escuto um carro com som alto aproximando-se e afastando-se rapidamente. Já deve ser o sexto passando pela rua desde que cheguei. Como previsto, não consigo entender nenhuma palavra do que é cantado. Brasileiros, aparentemente, gostam muito de músicas. Shouyou, na verdade, começou a gostar mais de escutar músicas desde que chegou no Brasil. Ele sempre me recomenda algumas e me faz prometer a ele que irei pesquisar as traduções, curiosamente, românticas e expressando um misto de amor, saudade e emoção. Me sinto flutuando quando termino de lê-las.</p><p>  Shouyou se espreguiça, gemendo arrastado. Só então percebo que o primeiro episódio do anime teve seu fim. Estou tão aéreo que não consegui prestar atenção em muita coisa, infelizmente. </p><p>  Ele se estica inteiro, enroscando uma das pernas nas minhas enquanto envolve minha nuca com os braços, trazendo meu rosto para perto do dele em uma oportunidade perfeita para encostarmos nossos narizes em um beijo de esquimó. E assim eu faço, arrancando uma risadinha dele.</p><p>  — Você não tem noção do quanto fez falta — ele fala, olhando-me de forma tão profunda que chego a prender a respiração por um momento.</p><p>  — Digo o mesmo para você.</p><p>  Ele me beija, terminando com dois selinhos em seguida.</p><p>  — Queria ficar assim para sempre. É tão bom estar com você.</p><p>  — Quando você voltar para o Japão, iremos ficar assim por muito tempo. Eu prometo — acaricio sua têmpora, ganhando um sorriso. — Eu vou comprar todos os bolinhos que você quiser, até mesmo aquele caríssimo que não compramos muito.</p><p>  — Não me lembre deles, Tobio, isso é maldade. Nunca encontrei bolinhos tão bons como aqueles aqui no Brasil. Já comprei em vários lugares mas simplesmente não são iguais.</p><p>  — Por que você não me disse? Eu teria comprado alguns e trazido para você.</p><p>  — Simplesmente não consegui me lembrar. Quando soube da sua vinda fiquei tão animado que não consegui pensar em mais nada — Ele revira os olhos e eu dou risada. — Você não pode me culpar.</p><p>  — Coincidentemente, compartilhei a mesma sensação — reviro os olhos, imitando ele. — Vamos deixar para a próxima.</p><p>  — Sim, porque agora a única coisa que eu quero é ficar assim com você.</p><p>  Ele enconde o rosto em meu pescoço, beijando a pele. Estou muito agradecido pelo ato pois assim ele não tem a oportunidade perfeita para me zoar ao ver meu rosto em chamas. Novamente invejo a sua naturalidade em se expressar. Sei que ele entende o meu jeito como ninguém, porém, não consigo não imaginar como tudo seria mais fácil se eu soubesse me expressar como ele sem querer se esconder para sempre. Sinto uma sensação estranha, como se alguém estivesse esmagando o meu peito até eu não conseguir respirar. Quero que isso pare imediatamente.</p><p>  Respiro fundo, criando coragem para libertar o que minha mente criou.</p><p>  — Hinata.</p><p>  Ele congela no lugar.</p><p>  A sensação esmagadora ganha mais força. Já faz tanto tempo que eu não o chamo assim que chega a ser estranho.</p><p>  Seguro seus ombros, o afastando o suficiente para que possa olhar para mim. É uma decisão meio tola já que quando encaro a imensidão marrom contida em seus olhos meu coração parece saltar para a garganta. Como previsto, não vai ser fácil.</p><p>  Ele se afasta mais e cruza as pernas.</p><p>  — O que foi? — pergunta, me olhando sério.</p><p>  Respiro fundo em busca de ar e determinação, olhando para baixo para que eu possa despejar de vez o que vem atormentando a minha mente há certo tempo.</p><p>  — Você já se arrependeu de estar comigo? De ser meu namorado?</p><p>  O silêncio parece invadir o cômodo por uma eternidade até ele me tocar no joelho.</p><p>  — Que perguntas são essas, Tobio? Por que isso do nada?</p><p>  — E-eu não sei... — respondo confuso, querendo sair dali e ir me afogar na privada. — Só é uma dúvida que eu tenho de vez em quando. Me desculpe se pareceu estranho. É melhor deixar para lá.</p><p>  — Tobio...</p><p>  — Vamos esquecer, tá bom? Não ligue para isso.</p><p>  — Nem pensar. Quero que você me escute — levo um susto quando sinto suas mãos quentes levantando meu rosto, não me dando outra escolha além de olhá-lo nos olhos. — Desde que começamos a namorar, não há nenhum dia que eu me arrependa. Ser seu namorado é simplesmente incrível e eu me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter você. Desde que eu te conheci você tem sido minha bússola. Sem ter intenção, você me guia todos os dias para a felicidade e me incentiva a continuar o caminho dos meus sonhos. Sou feliz por ter você ao meu lado. Não importa se você está aqui ou não, se está comigo ou do outro lado do mundo: só de ter você já é extremamente gratificante para mim. A sensação é tão boa que, às vezes, sinto que irei morrer de felicidade e eu não quero que essa sensação vá embora. Nunca. Quero ser seu para sempre. — Ele beija minha bochecha, minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz e me dá um selinho antes de continuar. Há algo no gesto que me faz sentir quente por dentro, aquecido. — É verdade que eu sempre quis o vôlei em minha vida. Você sabe muito bem disso. Mas com você, o vôlei parece fazer muito mais sentido. Estar com você faz eu me sentir como se ganhasse um campeonato todos os dias. Como se eu fosse invencível. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo, Tobio.</p><p>  Quando ele fica em silêncio, continuamos nos encararando até um risada escapar sem querer por minha parte. O ar volta para meus pulmões, cada célula do meu corpo vibra de felicidade e meus olhos começam a ficar pesados. Só quando sinto algo molhado descer pela minha bochecha que percebo que estou chorando. Limpo rápido mas não o suficiente para driblar a visão de Shouyou.</p><p>  Ele arregala os olhos em surpresa.</p><p>  — Você está chorando?</p><p>  — É claro que não — nego, mesmo que seja inútil. Mais lágrimas molham minha pele.</p><p>  É a vez dele rir.</p><p>  — Não acredito que você está chorando, Tobio. Eu devia tirar uma foto.</p><p>  — Faça isso e você será um homem morto, seu idiota.</p><p>  — Eu já deveria imaginar.</p><p>  Eu o puxo para mim, abraçando seu corpo quentinho e criando uma trilha de beijos do seu ombro até sua testa. Ele ri tanto durante meu ato que é a minha vez de querer tirar uma foto. Nunca irei me esquecer deste dia. Nem se eu vivesse eternamente.</p><p>  — Eu amo você.</p><p>  — Eu também amo você.</p><p>  E então nos beijamos mais uma vez.</p><p>  Apesar de estar há milhas de distância do Japão, me sinto em casa.</p><p>  Como eu amo o Brasil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi, gente. Tudo bem? Muito obrigada por terem me dado uma chance e lido Home. Isso é muito importante para mim.</p><p>Espero que tenham gostado apesar de algumas partes não terem me agradado mesmo eu reescrevendo milhares de vezes. É a minha primeira experiência em tornar o que escrevo público então entendo que uma boa parte é pela insegurança.</p><p>Enfim, qualquer coisa seja ela uma dúvida, crítica construtiva ou um elogio, me procurem lá no twitter @aslanlyn que irei ver.</p><p>É isso. Até a próxima :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>